El Paso Community College (EPCC), a Hispanic Serving Institution located in El Paso County, Texas submits an application to the Transitional FRESP program. An average of 20,000 students enrolls at EPCC and the student population is predominantly Hispanic (86%). EPCC has assumed a unique role by providing research opportunities for minority and disadvantaged students. The EARDA Phase I and II awards acted as a catalyst that allowed EPCC to develop its research infrastructure at a level not seen at any other community college. Within two years of the EA residency, EPCC quadrupled its research funding and was able to obtain a major research-training grant from the MBRS-RISE program that provided opportunities for faculty and students and engaged the community in these activities. 6 research grants totaling $2,154,000, million, 45 research presentations at national meetings, 6 student research awards and 4 faculty awards and the development of a research culture are major products of EARDA. The objectives of the Transitional Award are: 1) to maintain the functions and activities of the OCHR and the resources generated in the last five years, and to continue generating the funding necessary to promote biomedical research among faculty, students and the community, 2) to provide funding for pilot collaborative research projects and to engage faculty and students in the Biology, Chemistry and Geology departments in research activities, 3) to expand the outreach activities of the OCHR to all EPCC campuses and other school districts by using distance learning resources. The objectives will be accomplished utilizing the resources generated during Phase I and Phase II EARDA activities including the MBRS-RISE program, the distance-learning and fiber optics network linking EPCC with other institutions and School Districts, and by actively providing training and disseminating information on grant development, internships and resources with special emphasis on biomedical research and health disparities issues that affect the U.S.-Mexico border region.